


Iridescence

by prismaxle



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismaxle/pseuds/prismaxle
Summary: "Chisato decided she hated jewelry. A beautiful but empty, loveless gift. At least in that sense, they were fitting for a sad and lonely child like her."





	Iridescence

“You look gorgeous in that dress, my dear.”

The little girl stared unhappily at her reflection in the mirror, barely registering her mother’s words. The figure staring back was less like a girl and more like a doll, dressed up in a shimmering yellow dress for all to admire. Her face and hair were expertly styled to make her look as cute and elegant and _perfect_ as possible.

“And to tie it together, here you go. Happy birthday, Chisato.” Her mother held out a purple box and slowly opened it, revealing a pair of glimmering diamond earrings.

Chisato stared at them blankly, idly wondering how expensive they were. She bet most girls her age couldn’t even fathom it. But she didn’t ask for them. She didn’t ask for any of this vain splendour. Not that her parents cared what she wanted. The earrings weren’t even for her; they were for them, a way for them to show off to everyone how much better their starlet daughter was than the others.

_“Chisato, darling, what would you like for your birthday this year?” her mother had asked, on a rare evening that they were all actually eating dinner at the table together._

_“Nothing much. I think...just a quiet day at home with the four of us would be nice.” Despite herself, a small part of the little girl hoped she would actually get her wish. A small, naive part._

_“Oh, Chisato, you know how busy your father and I both are. Besides, your acting career’s really gotten off the ground this past year, we absolutely must have a big party to celebrate your success!”_

_‘And to fish for more connections and my next role,’ Chisato added in her head, taking care to hide her bitter disappointment behind the elegantly smiling mask her mother had trained her to keep on at all times. She would work harder. If she only kept working, kept enduring the long and tiring rehearsals with people that saw her only as profit and not as a person, maybe eventually she would earn her parents’ love._

The young actress stared at the earrings. She decided she hated jewelry. A beautiful but empty, loveless gift. At least in that sense, they were fitting for a sad and lonely child like her.

As her mother put them on her, Chisato closed her eyes, careful not to let any tears leak out.

* * *

Chisato didn’t talk about herself that often with the rest of the band. She trusted them, definitely, but sometimes she still hesitated to open up, so it was a valuable moment whenever she did and they all wanted her to know they were there for her. When she started telling that story one evening at Hazawa Cafe after practice, Aya sat patiently and listened along with the rest of Pastel*Palettes.

And then she went home and immediately started freaking out. “Guys, what am I gonna do?!” she yelled at her laptop, through which the other three non-Chisato members of the band were watching.

“I mean, what else can you do?” Hina asked. “It’s not like you can go and return something custom-made like that, and you spent way too much money on it to just not use it.”

“I know, but...”

“Aya-san,” Maya suddenly fixed an intense stare on her as she spoke, "why did you buy that present for Chisato-san?”

“Huh?” Aya had to pause at that. “What do you mean? Her birthday’s coming up, so I wanted to give her a present...”

“Well, yes, that’s natural. The rest of us did too, but none of us spent anywhere near as much money as you did.” Maya adjusted her glasses. “Did you think Chisato-san would only want something expensive?”

“Of course not! I just wanted to show her just how much she means to me.”

Maya smiled. “Then I think you’ll be fine.”

Eve nodded. “I agree. Aya-san, such pure-hearted intentions will surely make their way to Chisato-san’s heart. Please have courage and see this through to a proper conclusion!”

Aya wasn’t sure she’d word it quite like that, but she got the idea. “You guys...Yeah, you’re right! I’ll definitely give this pwesen-Ack!” She covered her mouth, face reddening.

Hina cackled. “Just don’t mess up like that when you’re actually in front of her.”

“I won’t!”    

* * *

 Chisato placed the lid back on her lunchbox and turned to face the girl sitting next to her on the school rooftop, who had fallen silent save for the quiet muttering under her breath. “Aya-chan, if there’s something you want to say it’s best to just say it. Lunch will be over in a few minutes, you know.”

“Wh-what? How could you tell?!”

“You fidget and tap your fingers together a lot when you’re nervous.” She diplomatically chose not to also mention the fact that Aya had been stammering and stuttering through their whole conversation from the moment she asked to spend their lunch break together, or the fact that Aya had been avoiding eye contact with her the whole time.

“Ahaha, I was caught...”  Slowly, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small, pastel pink box. “We all agreed we’d celebrate at the cafe after practice today, but I...I wanted to give this to you while it’s just you and me. Happy birthday, Chisato-chan.”

Chisato took the box from Aya's trembling hands, maintaining a neutral mask and trying to ignore how her heart was already beating faster. “Thank you. Do you mind if I open it here?”

A flash of hesitation appeared in those wide pink irises. “I-I suppose that's fine,” Aya squeaked out.

“You seem scared, Aya-chan. I'm sure whatever you gave me will--” Chisato trailed off as she opened the box, her eyes landing on the shimmering object held within. It was a necklace, shaped like a flower in full bloom and made of brilliant diamond.

Aya’s nervous chatter filled the silence that descended. “So, um, I bought that for you a few days ago, because I noticed that you never wore jewelry outside of your work and I thought that...well I guess I wasn't thinking because I should have figured there was a reason you never wear jewelry, even before you told us that story yesterday and...” she trailed off awkwardly when she realized the other girl was not responding or even listening to her.

Chisato stared at the necklace. She wondered how expensive it was, wondered how long Aya had to save up her money to buy it. She remembered how Aya had stopped buying anything from the school cafeteria at lunch, contenting herself with a small rice ball or something else brought from home. She remembered how Aya seemed to have been picking up more shifts at her part-time work lately. Chisato turned her gaze to the girl next to her, who was watching her with a mix of excitement and fear as she waited for a reaction. What an absurd girl. She spent so much time, money, and effort to get her such a stunning gift, and she was worried that Chisato wouldn’t like it.

What had she done to deserve such love?

“Aya-chan...it’s beautiful.” Ah, she barely managed to say that without choking up. She shut her eyes, feeling tears threaten to spill out.

“Y-you like it?”

“Of course. I can feel how much love you put into this. Anyone could. Aya-chan...thank you.”

“U-uuu, Chisato-chan...!”

Chisato’s eyes fluttered open. “Aya-chan, why are _you_ the one crying?” she gently chided, reaching out to wipe the moisture from the other girl’s cheeks.

“I-I just...I’m so happy I met you, Chisato-chan, you’ve taught me so much and you try not to show it but I know you’re always looking out for us in the band. Both onstage and behind the scenes, you’ve saved the rest of us so many times. We all appreciate you, you know? _I_ appreciate you. I know we haven’t really known each other all that long but I can’t imagine what I’d do without you so I...!” Ah, she was crying again.

The bassist only stared at her for a few moments. “...Well, whatever the case, I’m going to need you to stop blubbering long enough to help me put this on.”

She waited for another minute or two while Aya composed herself. “O-okay!”

Chisato quickly turned around, holding the ends of the necklace out behind her neck. When she felt Aya take them from her, she let go and held the brightly shining flower in her fingers. It was a beautiful and precious gift. If she could only give back to Aya even half of what she’d received from her... _Aya, it’s you and the rest of the band that have saved me._

As Aya put it on her, Chisato closed her eyes and let a few of her own tears leak out.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Eve one (1) line and still struggled to write her believably without using the word Bushido
> 
> Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHISATO I hope you have a wonderful day


End file.
